Dangerous Game Draco Remix
by witchdivasirenqueen
Summary: a partner fic to SilverLastsForever's Dangerous Game. Draco's POV. poetic format.
1. Chapter 1

**Round One**  
Oh, it was dangerous  
This game they were playing  
They were both too smart  
Too clever  
And yet  
I was sure I would win  
She was clever  
But I had none of her silly little 'morals'  
To the casual observer it would have seemed innocent  
Childlike, even  
The rules were simple  
The lines were clear  
Hermione hated Draco. Draco hated Hermione.  
I smirked to myself  
I would never say it aloud, but in my mind she was  
Hermione  
I wonder when that transition had occurred  
When the change from  
Enemy  
To  
…Something Else  
Had occured  
The rules had been abandoned  
And the lines blurred  
I blame her eyes  
Not that I've been looking at her eyes  
A new round was beginning  
So simply  
My wand fell  
She would say I dropped it  
But Malfoys do NOT drop their wands  
I bent to retrieve it  
She had leaned down as well  
Our hands brushed…  
Flaming butterfly wings  
Icy windchimes  
It was the oddest sensation  
I needed to feel it again  
I needed that burning freezing electricity  
I looked up and into her eyes  
She was gazing back  
Shocked and stunned and breathless  
Surely that's not how I looked…  
I sneered  
An overused cover, but a good one  
"Watch it, Granger, I don't want your filthy hands on my wand."

She rolled her eyes  
I must have imagined her previous expression  
"As if I'd ever want to touch your wand, Malfoy."

I said the first thing that came to mind  
A crude delicous idea  
"I'll make you want to lick my wand before this is over, Granger."

I brushed by her  
Unsure of my control  
She stood still  
Thinking thoughts I would never fathom  
And that is how our game began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Round Two**  
Nothing happened for weeks on end.

I saw her

Hermione

Walking with her stupid little friends

Avoiding my gaze

We had no chance to continue our game

Until

A potions teacher paired us

Adrenaline filled my viens

The thrill of compitition  
For the first part we worked silently

Both formulating our plans

I knew I was attracted to her

I couldn't help it

And I was tired of denying it

And she was obviously attracted to me

Time to play

"Cut the ingredients up, Granger."

She raised a delicate eyebrow

"Who said you were in charge of this project?"

"I did."

She obediantly started in on the ingredients

To my surprise

I could not help watching her

Her attantion to detail

Her submissively lowered head

I was becoming more and more attracted to her

She turned suddenly to look at me

Responding to my scrutiny

"Is there something you want, Malfoy-Ah!"

Blood flowed out of a fresh cut

I had distracted her

She was hurt

I took a hankerchief from my pocket

Wrapping it around her injured finger

My eyes never leaving hers

She was breathless

Spellbound by something

Her honey eyes confused

I held her hand for as long as I dared

Then I had to return to the game

And there was only one thing I wanted

Well, one thing I would say I wanted

"To win, Granger. I want to win."


	3. Chapter 3

**Round Three**  
She kept it

My hankerchief

I would gloat

But I haven't the right

I have something of hers too

I keep it with me

I'm not sure why

It just feels right

She's seen me with it

I've seen her smirk

She's allowed

I know I am on her mind

It's all part of the game

I have her bracelet

It's a simple thing

A gold chain

Beautiful

So like her

She wore it one night

And she left before the end of dinner

I knew she would

She always does when she has a test to prepare for

So I got to the library before her

Another round of our game was long overdue

I sat at her table

Pretending to read  
She walked over  
Sat down as far from me as possible

Scared

"Why are you here?"

"I thought that much would have been obvious.

I'm waiting for you."

"I'm going to the common room now."

She stood to leave

I stood to stop her

Pressing her against the bookcase with my body

Closer to her than I had ever been before

"Why so soon? I've been waiting for a while.

Can we not just talk?"

She was shivering

Lips quivering

Dangerously close to mine

"We have nothing to discuss."

She refused to meet my eyes

Her eyes found my lips instead

She was making this hard

"I think we have a lot to discuss.

Starting with why you are staring at my lips, Granger."

She looked at me at last

Honey brown warmth became my world

And I stopped thinking

About the game

About being in the library

About my Malfoy pride

And I kissed her

Softly

Quickly

I leaned back

Breathless

Her eyes were confused

I loved the power that coursed through me

My hands ice white shackles on her thin wrists

I leaned towards her again

She ran

Slipping away like mist

Pulling her hands free

Leaving a thin gold chain in my hand


	4. Chapter 4

**Round Four**  
That kiss burned on my conscious for weeks

It was all I could think about

Unless I forced myself onto some distracting task

Crabbe and Goyle were really getting tiresome

The sad little ruts in their fat heads

When I left them to see her

Pansy too was feeling my absence

Whining and simpering

WhereareyougoingWhycan'tIcomeDon'tyouwanttospendtimewithme

ME ME ME?!

Last time she started in I made her cry

That got people talking

Damn.  
I wasn't sleeping very much lately.

Every time I closed my eyes I saw her confused honey eyes

I'd run my thumbnail along the chain of her bracelet

Imagining her skin

The bones of her wrists

The warmth of her breath

The smell of honey

Or maybe I made up the honey

I couldn't be certain at this point.

Of anything.  
I am displeased to announce I

Lost

A round in our game

Round four was all hers

It was bold and risky

And she didn't seem to care if it backfired

Or maybe she wanted it to...

No time for those thoughts now, though.

Not if I wanted to win next time.  
She came looking for me  
Crazy, right?

It was our usual time; right after dinner.

When everyone was either eating

Or back at the common rooms

I was in her corner at the library.

I knew she was there

Because she was there every day

Watching me

She had been avoiding me

But she still came

Everyday

Just watching me

She obviously thought I didn't know she was there

But I am constantly aware of everyone around me

An insane evil family will do that to you

So I let her watch

Wondering all the while why she was there

Smelling all the while that faint honey scent

Real or imagined

I no longer cared

She was intoxicating.  
This time, without hesitation she sat next to me

Not across from me

But directly next to me

This was new

As she sat down our thighs rubbed together

Prickling that familiar fiery sense

I looked up quickly

She startled me

And she knew it

Bold as brass she reached over

As though she planned it all

And brushed my hair from my eyes

That little touch burned like fire

I couldn't help jerking away  
Up goes the smirking mask

She wants to play now does she?

I watched her shiver slightly as I chuckled

"Come back for more, Granger?"

I saw her jaw tighten

She was decided

She was resisting

She was beautiful

Attraction is power

And she was electric

She leaned in

Brushed her lips against my ear

And murmured

"Just came to check if you were still waiting for me like a,"  
A pause, "needy puppy."

The words were innocent enough on their own

Condescending and innocent

But the action that accompanied them

The action…

Brought them to the next level

That vixen

Ran her little inkstained hand down my inner thigh

I did my best to keep silent

Not show the effect this caress had on me

But I could not help biting my lip

A warm rush of copper poppy nectar  
She purred in my ear

And pulled away

She kissed the skin behind my ear

A quick breath between my teeth

I knew that if she had pressed there hard enough

She could kill me

And I knew then that I wouldn't have minded

But then she whispered

And I almost missed it  
"I win this round."


	5. Chapter 5

**Round Five**  
After that there were no more rules

No more boundaries

We went at each other daily

And every seemingly innocent touch

My hand against the heat at her lower back

Her hand brushing mine

Small victories

Small losses

The real battles took place in the library

Of course  
Each day I waited for her

Playing with her bracelet

Watching it catch the candlelight

It captivated me

A dragon's fascination with gold  
And amazingly

She was always there

She always came to see me

She was so beautiful

And our conversation

We had conversation now

Was wonderful

Quick

Bright

Sexual

Teasing

Insightful

She was like a cobra

Curving graceful deadly lightening

I learned things about her I would never have expected  
She loved rock music

Muggle grunge music

Alice in Chains, Nirvana, Shine Down

She blared it from a tiny muggle device

Blared it till her ears rang

It was her release

Her therapy

She had an insatiable sweet tooth

All things caramel and gooey

It made her feel warm

Safe

I thought of sending her boxes and boxes

Of the very best caramels

Over the summer

But then I realized

Her parents would only take them  
Her mannerisms I began noticing as well

She talked with her hands

Painting with diction and metaphor

With pale tiny hands

With bitten nails and ink smudges

When I looked at them now

I know longer saw just hands

But birds

And ghosts

And dancing snakes

And when she lied

She could fool anyone

Anyone who wasn't watching her hands

They stopped their dance when she lied

But I always watched her hands

Mesmerized  
And some days her hands spoke for her

In our dance of attraction

Today was one of those days  
I had stolen her quill  
"I think I'll just keep this, Granger"

And put it in my pocket

"Don't try and take it back

Or I'll put it down my trousers."  
She rolled her eyes

Childish really

Both of us, actually

She went back to reading her book

Pretending to read her book

She glanced up so coyly

And asked for help

Like she needed it

I moved closer to her

I couldn't help it

Then she reached into my pocket

Threading a needle

Burning

Excruciating

She had the light of victory in her eyes  
But I had the quill in my hand

And I was faster

Stronger

I would keep my word

As always  
I put the quill in my trousers  
"I warned you.

There's only one way to get it back now."

And then the chuckle

That always made the most delicious shudder

Run down

Her spine  
The

'One way'

Was thoroughly obvious

She could just go get another quill

But that would mean losing

And Hermione Granger would not lose

I could see the blood

Rushing into her cheeks

In a hot flood

So flattering

Even with the little scowl of frustration

Marring her smooth brow  
She sat with me on the library floor

We were quite the contrast

Icy sprawling masquerade

Warm focused demur

I threw open my arms to her

'Come and get it'

She looked focused

Like she was trying to solve a riddle

Which

I suppose

She was

How to get the quill

Out of my trousers

Without

Putting her hand into my trousers

Which would not be a good plan

Not for her

Not unless she was wanting more

Than I thought she was

And it would not be good for me

Not if I wanted to win

But while she was pondering I got the chance

A rare treat, really

Just to watch her

And her honey bright warmth  
Then she leapt on me

Like a kitten stalking daydreams

She caught me off guard

But what else is new?

For a moment

I was frozen

But then I had the sense to fight back

Her aim was apparent

Get the quill down my trouser leg

Without

Touching me at all

And my aim was probably unmistakable as well

Keep her from getting the quill

While

Avoiding any unfortunate contact

We struggled for long minutes

Every brush of her cobra strike hands

Was scorching

Freezing

Electrifying

Then just as suddenly

As she had sprung

She fell still  
Reclining like a Grecian marble goddess

In my lap

Only warm

And soft

And...

My nerves were on fire

I looked down at her

Questions in my eyes

She muttered

Something about a break

I wrapped an arm around her

A junkie to the last

I closed my eyes

Utterly at ease with this

Weird

Twisted

Sadistic

Little

Game

We were playing

I rested my chin on top of her head

And breathed in her honey summer

Drunk of ambrosia

She was breathing deeply

And her heart was beating fast

A tattoo psalm  
Of course

That could be attributed to her

Trying to get things

Out

Of my pants


	6. Chapter 6

**Round Six**

We were both masters at the game now The rules were unspoken and understood  
The first one to admit an attraction  
Lost

I knew exactly why I was playing  
It was enticing  
Exhilarating  
She was beautiful  
And in over her head  
I _enjoyed _the powerful feeling I got  
Watching her eyes cloud with  
Anger  
Arousal  
Shock  
Confusion  
There were two sides to that coin  
It was unbearable when  
She  
Won  
She dangled her innocent honeyscented being  
Before me  
A bauble  
To be yanked away with a soft twisted smile  
She enjoyed  
Power  
Perhaps as much as I  
And the sad thing was  
We both  
Knew  
How this would end  
But we kept on  
Pretending  
Dreaming  
That this game  
Would never end  
The days turned into weeks  
And  
No one  
Said a thing

It had become so normal  
It didn't press on my mind quite as much  
And my sleep  
And work returned to their normal pacing

Pansy stopped whiny  
For the most part  
Everything was normal

Then God  
Or whatever entity in charge of us  
threw a wrench into the entire setup of things.

She got sick.

And she's so stubborn  
She should have gone to the hospital wing  
Hours ago  
But she went to Potions anyway  
And Potions is our class  
We play our game on a higher level

We do spiteful little things  
Make it seem as if we  
Desperately  
Hate each other  
But really  
We're flirting in the most  
Obscenely  
Juvenile  
Way

I pass by her desk  
And knock things off

She trips me as I pass

Really we are  
Simply  
Longing for more physical contact

Today  
Today is different  
She's distracted  
Rubbing her temples  
and I can't help it  
I'm worried  
I wish I weren't  
I wish I weren't  
Wish I weren't  
I shouldn't be  
But she looks  
Helpless  
But fighting anyway  
It's beautiful

Snape's face is gleeful almost  
He enjoys this  
No

"Granger! Go fetch the skin from the closet!"

She nodded weakly  
No  
And stood up  
No  
Far too quickly  
No

She was out before she hit the ground

I stopped thinking  
I just acted  
I lifted her so carefully  
And was carrying her from the room  
Before her so called friends had even moved

I carried her all the way to the Hospital Wing  
Everyone got out of my way  
I must have looked mad  
The Prince of Slytherin carrying one of the Golden Trio  
In his arms like a baby  
Or a lover

I sat by her bedside  
As Pomfrey bustled around her  
She didn't even tell me to leave

I leaned against her bed  
Resting my head on my folded arms  
Watched her sleep  
Fell asleep

"He carried you all the way from Potions."

I came awake at the sudden voice  
But pretended otherwise

"He did?"  
Her honey voice was soft  
Strained  
Tired

Madame Pomfrey strode over  
I could hear her sensible shoes  
Squeakclick against the floor

"He wouldn't let anyone else touch you.  
Fought like a mountain cat at anyone who tried to help."

I flushed  
Was I that obvious?

"I couldn't make him leave despite my urging"

Why was she lying?  
She never told me to leave

"So I let him stay.  
Be sure to hold on to him; he's a keeper."

So that's why  
She thought she was aiding the cause of young love

I felt thin fingers run through my hair  
I couldn't help myself  
I leaned into her touch  
Pathetic really  
How I couldn't resist  
How I… cared…

Where did we go from here?


	7. Chapter 7

**Round Seven**  
I left as soon as I knew she was completely asleep  
I didn't want her to wake up  
And see me there  
Again  
Conclusions would be leapt to  
She must think I did not know she knew  
Knew that I carried her  
For the smartest witch of her age she could be rather dense  
Everyone saw me  
Oh, God, everyone saw me  
And people talk  
Always talk  
I excused myself from my classes  
Walked through the lesser known passages of the castle  
Thinking  
Of her  
Of what happened  
Of…  
Us?

I headed to the library.  
The library was the scene of most of the  
Headier  
Interactions between us  
It just seemed to fit  
I stood hidden in the shadows of the shelves  
Looking at our table  
It had ceased to be  
Hers  
From that very first day she let me stay  
And stared at the familiar grain of the wood  
Questions flooding my mind

I abruptly noticed her  
She sat at our table  
Stared into space  
Contemplating something I would never fathom

I looked at her

My beautiful Hermione

What?

More questions that need answering  
It seemed we would both be here for a while  
I thought our game was of a purely physical nature  
We talked, yes  
And I looked forward to seeing her  
To talking  
But it was always fueled by attraction

Right?

The talking just filled the silence  
Didn't it?

I knew girls

I understood the simpering whining self absorbed mind  
Hidden behind the carefully molded hair and painted face  
I didn't understand what could possibly lie  
Behind her honey colored eyes and softly natural hair  
Could we be friends?

I had never called a girl a friend  
An acquaintance  
A date  
A toy  
But never a friend

Hermione and I  
We could never be _just_ friends.

Friends

If I could figure out how

But to my knowledge friends didn't seduce each other  
Daily

Why did I react  
So strongly  
To her distress  
My damsel in distress

Wait, what?

The stuff of romances was not for us  
It didn't make sense in the equation

Her friends didn't have such a strong reaction  
It can't have been friendship then  
Our game is simply one of attraction  
And that motive doesn't make sense

So what is between friendship and lust?

What is that gray area in the middle?

No

I cannot bring myself to cough up the…  
"L" word under any circumstances  
That four letter word meant no going back  
Extreme humiliation

No

I can't have  
I haven't

Please?

The realization that I might have  
Fallen  
For Hermione Granger  
This is the ultimate death sentence  
The loss of the game  
How could this have happened?

We've spent months  
Playing this game  
I had  
Never  
Worried that I might fall for her  
What a fool

Round seven  
And all future rounds  
To one Hermione Granger


	8. Chapter 8

**Round Eight**  
This realization  
This horrifying knowledge  
Flooded my mind  
In every waking moment  
For the next few days  
I kept interaction with  
Everyone to a minimum  
I couldn't look at her  
Touch her  
Speak to her  
I wouldn't even insult her  
Wouldn't dare try to keep up the act  
Our act  
My act  
The truth was  
I couldn't go to sleep  
If I slept at all  
Without thoughts of her  
And of my failure flickering through my brain  
Memories dancing behind my eyes  
A silent movie  
Silent  
Silent  
Until I cursed into my charmed curtains  
Just to fill the air  
I didn't go to the library  
By this point  
I'm positive  
Hermione knew something was amiss  
I didn't care  
I continued my path of introversion

And shame

No

Malfoy's do not feel shame

Fuck it

I felt shame  
I let myself fall into her trap

But there are appearances to think of  
And I'd be damned if I let her know

But one day  
A simple, ordinary day  
Exactly like all the days preceding it  
I decided I had had enough  
I had regained some of my confidence  
I had successfully avoided Hermione  
With no one suspecting anything

Other than a familiar Malfoy ill temper  
I decided to go

Sit in the library

Challenge her

That minx

Midday

Hardly anyone was there

I sat at the table

Our table

Her table

She appeared

Moving so softly

And looked at me with such

Horror

And fear

And anger?  
She tried to run from me

But I have always been the faster

The stronger

Her back against the shelves

(So like the night we kissed)

Face to face

One hand around her tiny wrists

One on her soft skinned chin

Forcing her eyes to mine  
Eyes paler than I had ever seen

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

I was surprised at how dead I sounded

How dead I was

Without her

I tightened my hold on her

"Why have you been avoiding me?!"

"You're hurting me"

She all but spat at me

I loosened my grip

Sorry Sorry Sorry

I never meant to hurt her

Wait

No

Yes I did

Right?

"I just  
I just don't think we should be…friends anymore"

She was inarticulate

"Why not?"  
I looked away from her eyes

I couldn't look at her anymore

Let her go

Tried not to care  
Failed

"Why did you carry me all the way form Potions?  
Why did you stay all night?  
No one else did that  
Why should you?"

I sat on the floor

At her feet

She sat beside me

Down to my level

Taking my hand in hers  
I looked in her eyes

Warming now

Not so pale

Not so cold  
And we sat in silence

"I hated the thought of anyone else touching you  
I was…worried for some damn reason  
and all I could think was  
'if she isn't okay someone is going to die'"

I was stuttering

Malfoy's never stutter

I stutter

She smiled up at me

Condescending

"It was only a fainting spell"

"I know that

I just freaked out"

"I freaked out after I found out"

What?

"Why?"

"I realized something."

I watched her face

Letting her finish

Almost holding my breath

Still

"I don't want us to be friends."

I started to protest

I didn't even have a thing to say

Just opened my mouth to say  
Something  
Rambling nothing something  
And then she kissed me

And after I realized I didn't have to think about talking

I kissed her back  
It was earnest and fervent  
completely unlike our  
hasty, lustful kisses  
It was our first real kiss  
Since I cornered her in the library so long ago  
Her fingers twisted through my hair

And I pulled her towards me

Curling her little cat body into my lap

And she was perfect

And I had lost  
"Damnit woman  
You win. I lost a long time ago."  
She smiled

Gently

"We'll call it a tie."  
Minx  
The only thing left to do  
Was kiss her senseless


End file.
